Gamepad's Ocs
Backstory My personal OC, the Gamepad, was in a heated battle against the evil interdimensional villain Tombstone. In order to defeat him, the Gamepad released all of his power against him. Doing this did destroy Tombstone, but it also spread his essence across the Multiverse. This caused certain universes to fuse with their counterparts known from other worlds in an event being referred to as The Compression. The Gamepad and his friends must now travel across these worlds in order to document these new worlds known as OCU's (Organism Counter Universes), help the two settle together, and stop the pieces of Tombstone from destroying these new universes before it's too late. Master List Wave 1 * Kamen Rider Gamepad Era * Power Rangers Gamepad Era * Dinosaur King: Prehistoric Pride * Beyblade: Whirlwind Contest * Legends of Chima: A House Broken * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: San Francisco Squad * Mysticons: Phoenix Force * Big Bad Beetleborgs: Wacky Warriors * Agents of Mayhem: Second Division * Battle Force 5: Demolition Dash * Arms: Coil Combat * Mighty No. 9: Tremendous Progress * Mighty Magiswords: Chivalry Champions * The Wonderful 101: Marvelous New Age * Plants vs. Zombies: Flower of Reckoning * Yo-Kai Watch: Phantom Powers * Bakugan: Victory Road * Puzzles and Dragons: Save the World * Empires and Puzzles: Kingdoms Long Gone * Lightseekers: Insurgence * Yu-Gi-Oh: China Champions * Ninjago: Hidden Masters * Nexo Knights: High Tech Heroes * Mystic Knights of the Hundred Castles * Sonic the Hedgehog: Fruit Basket War * Mega Man X-Cell * Viewtiful Joe: Lost Footage * Miraculous: Defenders of London * Slugterra: Subterranean Siege * Transformers: Galactic Voyage * Bionicle: Prophecy of the Precursers * Hero Factory: Custom to the Cores * Skullgirls: Pathway to the Heart * Steven Universe: Shattered and Stranded * Bloons Tower Defense: Battlefield * Peggle University * My Singing Monsters: Timeline Tunes * Tenkai Knights: Cubic Cavalry * Killer Instinct: Annihilation * Best Fiends: Journey of the Key * Angry Birds: Furious Flock * Punch-Out: Grand Prix * Power Stone: Quest of Desires * PJ Masks: Sunset Squadron * Mobile Suit G Gundam: Survival * Dinotrux: Overdrive * Them's Fighting Herds: The World Once Known * Slime Rancher: Dreamscape * Monster Legends: Hidden Isles * Skylanders: Belly of the Beast * Mixels: The World of Planet Frantic * Rescue Heroes: Disaster Calls * Shopkins: Supermarket Specialty Wave 2 * Ben 10: Cosmic Convexity * Cuphead: The Neverending Night * Max Steel: Turbo Crisis * Super Hero Apprentice Project * Overwatch: Gathering * Street Fighter: Worldwide War Trick OC Treat 2018 * Dead by Daylight: Dawn Never Comes * Five Nights at Freddy's: Doors Wide Open * Silent Hill: Damned Descent * Insidious: Beyond the Gates * Alien: Shadow Planet Wave 3 * Rock of Ages: Etched History * Undertale: Into the Abyss * Kung Fu Panda: Spirit Realm War * Persona: Story * Fossil Fighters: Rebirth * How to Train Your Dragon: Fates Collide * Power Battle Watch Car: Ignition * Soul Caliber: Kingdom Come * Descendants: Children of the Wicked * Slay the Spire: Challenge of the Gods * Rival Schools: Summer Break * Planet Heroes: Stardust Destiny * Miniforce: Shattered * Final Fantasy: Shining Stars Wave 3.5 * RWBY: The Wild Hunt * Smash Up: Assembly of Awesomeness * Reboot: Paradox Glitch * NFL Rush Zone: Champions of Light * Wacky Races: Grand Prix * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Neon Heights * Rise of the Guardians: Truth in the Tales * Dragonvale? * Dragon City? * Digimon? Current Ideas * Pacific Rim: The Final Defense Currently Has No Awesome Name * Shovel Knight * Team Fortress 2(The Pilot) * Ducktales * Candy Crush Saga * Tekken * Jet Set Radio * Space Channel 5 * Ever After High * Winx Club * Broforce * Dragons: Fire and Ice * Dead or Alive * Twisted Metal * Trolls (Samba, Jazz, Japanese, Sci-Fi, Ballet, Circus) Pop, Funk, Classical, Techno, Country, Rock Trick OC Treat 2019 * Monster Prom * Darkstalkers * Monster High